


the letter extra scene

by Octoberrose11



Series: the letter [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, a huge fucking mess, this is a mess, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the day Reid met Gideon for lunch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the letter extra scene

I walk into the restaurant, enjoying the feel of Natasia’s tiny hand in mine. Since their births, I’ve learned to enjoy life at a slower pace so their tiny feet can keep up with me.

 

Cassie, my wife, smiles at me. Brunette, green eyes and an IQ of 178 everyone’s always telling us they we’re perfect for each other. And we are because I know that there’s no one else in the world who can complete me in thaw ways she does. She’s pushing the stroller that holds Victoria, Andria and Alandra. Liam, the oldest at four told me that he’s to old to ride in the stroller so he holds my other hand.

 

Morgan and Emily walk behind us, their daughter Abbi on his shoulders, chattering up a storm. He pushed his sunglasses of his face and catches my eye. He nods his head and turn to look and my heart just about stops.

 

 

Sitting at a table big enough to hold about twelve people. He’s seen us and our eyes lock.

  
(So much for being about to back out now!)

 

And he’s standing up and walking toward us.

 

My heart urges me to take a step backward but I manage to convince myself not to.

 

“Spencer.”  
  
“Jason.”

 

He smiles and pulls me into a hug. I can’t force myself to hug him back but he’s pulled back and cradling my face in his hands.

 

“Son, its so good to see you.”

 

I swallow hard but can’t force any words out of my throat, so Cassie steps in.

 

“Hi!” she smiles and it lights up the room. “I’m Cassie.” She offers one hand to him, the other rests on her stomach. Eight moths along and I still can’t believe that she’s mine, or that she’s as beautiful as she is. (I told her I was going to keep her like that forever and she glared.) Than she introduced our children.

 

Liam, at four, looked just like her in little boy body. Green eyes, brunet hair and giant dimples in his chubby cheeks he was the light of my life after Jason left.

 

Natasia at three looked like me. Sorta. Her hair was long and had tiny ringlets in it and giant hazel eyes. Her eye lashes are long and curly come from her mom though. The rest of her was all from my side of the family, which warmed my heart.

 

Than the triplets, Victoria, Andria and Alandra. The three are blonde, brown eyed and beyond adorable. Andria and Alandra are identical and Victoria is her own independent person. The other two have the same dimples as Liam, but other than that they’re just about identical.

 

Gideon takes us all in, including little Miss Abbi Morgan and smiles before leading us to the table.

 

It was an awkward lunch.

 

But my children where well behaved, Cassie charmed Gideon just like I knew she would.

 

The best part was when it was time to leave, however. As we stood to leave, Jason pulled me into a huge hug.  
  
“Promise me we’ll keep in contact.” He said.

 

I looked at him and nodded and he kissed my forehead.

 

“I love you son. I’ll see you at Christmas?”

 

My smile slowly crosses my face. “I’d really like that…Dad.”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at iliveinlouisass.tumblr.com if you wanna come talk to me!


End file.
